Kraven the Hunter
'Kraven the Hunter '''is one of the most notorious villains in the ''Spiderman catalogue. A big game hunter notorious for fighting animals with his bare hands, Kraven seeks to kill Spiderman at whatever the cost. He gained villainous notoriety for being the primary antagonist of the most critically acclaimed Spiderman graphic novel, Kraven's Last Hunt. Kraven is a secondary player in the first Disney Vs Marvel Villains War. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Hunting a Hunter While hunting an antelope in Africa, Kraven witnesses a flare go off in the distance. The shot frightens away the antelope, enraging Kraven. He soon finds the source of the shot: Clayton, another hunter working in Africa. Furious at losing his prey, Kraven beats down Clayton with a massive kick. When Clayton tries to escape into the trees, Kraven follows, knocking Clayton down yet again. To seal the deal, Kraven ties up Clayton in vines, thinking them a fitting distraction for the armed Clayton. To Kraven's surprise and pleasure, Clayton accidentally hangs himself while trying to escape the vines. The King of the Pridelands While walking across the African savannah, Kraven catches sight of the lion, Scar. Thinking Scar would make a magnificent trophy, Kraven pursues Scar doggedly, only to learn that the lion has the loyalties of several dozen hyenas. Kraven manages to beat them back but is severely wounded in the process. Scar comes in to deal the finishing blow, but Kraven grabs the lion and tosses him off a cliff face. Though Scar survives, Kraven looks on, now determined to catch his prey. Facing the Spider Kraven joins forces with Doctor Octopus, permitting the doctor to mutate him into a lion-humanoid hybrid. Kraven returns to Africa briefly, encountering the powerful spider, Anansi. Kraven takes up two ibex horns as weapons and tears through most of Anansi's webs, only to get entangled in the thick of the web. Kraven builds up his rage and tears through Anansi's web, plunging the spider to the ground, where it dies. The Fall of the Sinister Six Doctor Octopus calls back Kraven to help defend Gen-U Tech Labs for the Green Goblin. This is undoubtedly a smart decision; the Pack attacks Gen-U Tech Labs with its full force. Kraven tries to help, brandishing twin elephant tusks. However, before he can cause any damage, Hyena knocks him out with a laser. Kraven is one of the few members of the Sinister Six to survive the battle, but he is witness to the demise of the Sinister Six and the Green Goblin's entire criminal empire. Category:Marvel Villains Category:The Sinister Six Category:The Green Goblin's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:CGI Villains Category:Vs Scar Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:DC Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Kraven's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Babidi Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Jim Cummings Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Vs Shere Khan Category:Jean-François Kopf Category:Steve Blum